Blazing Inferno
by MSTURN13
Summary: This is my first fic ever so, im not as good as you guys yet so go a lil easy on me. I am a ShanaxYuji fan, although I still like Kazumi Yoshida, but if your a YoshidaxYuji fan, you can hate me if u wanT : well have fun reading my fanfic, I hope you like


I don't own Shakugan No Shana, nor do I own any of the characters ect. all rights belong to the creater and staff....

This is my first fic ever so, im not as good as you guys yet so go a lil easy on me. I am a ShanaxYuji fan, although I still like Kazumi Yoshida, but if your a YoshidaxYuji fan, you can hate me if u wanT :) well have fun reading my fanfic, I hope you like. Oh yeah this is Rated M for some sexual themes and happenings, and for adult language as well, so if you're not 18 or mature enough to read this then don't.

Standing right in front of Yuji and Shana, was a massive, althought weak Rinne. "Alirght Yuji, this guy is nothing this will be training for you. You can learn how to control your Power of Existence. Now send me a burst of it NOW!" She shouted out to him. The rinne bagan to approach her quickly, "Dammit Yuji, grab me!" Yuji got the message and ran over to her and hugged her from behind. "Tighter!!!" Shana commanded.

"Okay!" He held her tightly and pulled her in close to him.

When he grabbed her, he felt something soft under his hand. "Yuji move your hands down!", a red faced Shana said. Yuji nervously did so as he was commanded, but that only made Shana release another order, "Not that low Yuji!!!". Yuji began to get a little erected from the closeness of Shana. Shana vaguely felt him against her, at first she thought he had some kind of weapon in his pants by the length of it but, she thought to herself, "What good would it be to hold a weapon like _that_ on you?" She became lost in her thoughts until she heard Yuji, "SHANA!"

"Right!" She felt the charge from Yuji, the flames around her sword became larger, she sliced at the air sending a large flame shaped like a phoenix at the rinne quickly incinerating it. Yuji began to slowly step away until his back hit the wall of a building. Shana just stood there taking in the glory of the attack that she used with Yuji's help. The seal around the area began to dissipate. Shana turned around and looked at Yuji with large excited eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Yuji did you see what we did, that was AMAZING!"

"Shana, I did I'm so sorry! Shana I didn't mean to touch you there, or or... in those areas!"

"Its o–"

Yuji interuppted, "Shana please please forgive me!"

"Yuji its okay."

"Please Shana, I didn't mean too, I'm not that kinda guy I swear–"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!"

"No Shana its not okay, its really not I shouldn't of done that."

Shana began to think to herself, "Man, I have to shut him up somehow...hmmmm, she looked down at his groin...

"Shana I'm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHANA!" Yuji yelled out as he Shana grabbed his erection, she look him streight in his eyes.

"Okay Yuji look we're even now okay, we're even!" Shana's began to think, "Oh...its even bigger...if we were to...he would kill me...hes not even all the way..." Her hand slowly began to rotate in very small circles, massaging Yuji. She was fascinated with the feeling of his area, she could feel how thick and long his shaft was, she even took in his balls. "They're so large...." Her face was redder than her hair when her power was activated. He was barely even hard, but he still felt so large to her. SHe began sliding her hands down his shaft, trying to feel every part of his member. All this seemed to lasting for hours yet it had only lasted for a few seconds, until she heard Yuji say her name she snapped back to reality. He smiled at her, his face red as well, "I think thats enough now Shana hehe..."

"Oh I'm sorry Yuji." she said as she turned her face in embarrassment. "Well okay lets forget about this and just go home okay? How does that sound?"

"Sure hehe. That attack was pretty nice though."

"Which attack?"

{Hours later}

Yuji was laying down on the ground, thinking about what had happened today with him and Shana. "God, thats almost like what happened at the Misago Festival, with Yoshida and I..." The thoughts began to play themselves out to him like a movie...

{Flashback}

"Sakai? Sakai?" Kazumi asked, "Sakai? Are you having fun?"

He smiled at her and said, "Oh yeah im sorry I was just um..thinking." He looked down at Kazumi, her eyes were sparkling. "Oh, are you hungry we can get some candy apples."

"Yeah actually I am. But its kinda hot out here so I think I'll just get a popsickle."

Yuji began to think, but came back quickly "OKAY!"

"Sakai, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Lets have fun!" The night rolled on with them hanging around each other, doing various festival activities, Kazumi was begining to breathe hard. "Yoshida are you ok?" Yuji asked the gasping woman.

*Cough* *Cough* "Yeah its ok, its just really hot, I need to rest for a while, can you get me another pop sickle?"

"Sure of course, lets find a place to sit. Lets go in the park just behind the fetival, theres probably a bench there you could sit on and rest." They walked back behind the festival, but Kazumi began to fall behind, "Here Yoshida let me help you, hold on to me lets lock arms and I'll walk with you."

The shy girl interlocked arms with him, blushing all the while, and said, "T–Thank you.." Yuji felt her breast press up against his arm, he swallowed hard, as he felt his blood rush to several places. They both sat down on the park bench. Yuji put his right leg up on bench, when Kazumi looked over at it she saw his, slightly erected penis. She saw the length of it, "Can't he feel that thing? Its HUGE!' she thought to herself. "Sakai its a little hot can you hand me that popsickle, im gonna loosen this yukata okay?"

Yuji looked at her blushing, "Okay." he handed her the popsickle and a papertowel as she parted the top of her Yukata showing her cleavage. His eyes widened at the look of her beautiful breast. "Woww they're really pretty", he thought to himself. She began to say, blushing at the sight of his erection, "Do you want to..to taste this popsickle?"

"Oh yeah sure." As Yuji was leaning in to taste the it, the popsickle droped on his pants.

"Ohhhh! Yuji im so sorry I didn't mean to do that im so–"

"Its ok."

She began to think to herself, "Its not really my style to be so foward, but this is my chance to touch him." She put the papertowel flat in her palm, "Here Sakai let me get that for you." She started to rub his member, going up and down his shaft loving every second of it. "Wow its still hard even with that cold popsickle on it."

"Thats okay Yoshida, I've got it, I think the popsickle might of gotten my boxers too, I have to clean up we should go home–"

"Wait Sakai, can't you just wash your pants and then we stay out a little longer, lets stop at my house its not that far from here, you can wash your pants there then we can have more fun. Its just that I'm having such a great time and–"

"You're right." He said smiling. "Lets go."

While washing his pants at Kazumi's house, he began to let his thoughts drift about her perfect cleavage, remembering how creamy her skin look, how soft and supple her breast must feel. He thought about the way she looked in that swimming suit. How it clinged to her figure, exposing her big beautiful breast, and showing off her curves. "Awww her legs looked so good in that too. She got on my shoulders and i could swear I felt her warmth on the back of my neck, and her breast where on the back of my head...o gosh what am I thinking, shes my friend, what the heck is wrong with me."

{Kazumi Yoshida's Point of View}

"He's down there, washing his clothes...with out pants on. I can't believe I touched Sakai's...partner like that, he must think...oh no. I just wanted to...Oh gosh what do I do. But it felt so right in my hand. It was so long and thick. Hes probably long and hard down stairs right now. I want to go down there and see it so bad, but i can't do that. I have to be a lady, yet its so temping to just go down there." I thought to myself. I put on my house shoes and walked back in fourth in my room for a while, knoiwing the guy I love was in my house half naked..and big. All the girls at school talking about they're boy friends and how big theirs are but, I don't they can hold a torch to Sakai. Even Oga-chan said what she did with an ex-boyfriend...I couldn't believe when I heard her say "Head". Shes had oral sex with her ex-boyfriend. Oh gosh I'm blushing just thinking about it. She said that it was actually fun, and it tasted really really good, and that it felt really nice in her mouth. She said she wouldn't of done it if he hadn't of went down on her so many times or if he was small. She went on about how its not as gross as it seems and that I should give it a try one day when I find that perfect guy. Those thoughts...they're making my nipples hard. Oh no what is wrong with me? For some reason I just can't help thinking about sex right now. Sakai is down stairs...should I? No I can't he would think that I'm some kind of skank...but I don't know what to do. I want him so badly. Oga-chan said that a guy going down on you feels really nice too, and that her ex-boyfriend was perfect at it, he had more experience than she had hoped for although, which is why they broke up. I began to grab my breast, my nipples were so hard, I couldnt control myself, I didn't want to go down stairs and spring something on Yuji. That would be terrible. I don't know, if he became my boyfriend then i would blow him...Oh listen to me I sound like a freak. My dog, Akatarena came in my room. She was barking like mad. I think she was worried about being Sakai was downstairs. Then, before I knew it she had ran downstairs to Sakai. I ran after her to make sure she didn't bite Sakai or anything, "but Sakai was down stairs I hope he has his pants on.", I thought to myself as I ran. I couldn't catch up to her. But we where already downstairs, then I tripped and fell on my face, when I looked up, I saw under Sakai's boxers, well at least he had those on for his sake. Although I kind of want to, I couldn't see his entire memeber, only part of his shaft and his...should I say it...balls, they were so large and everything down there was perfectly hairless. Sakai's member is so big. Just by seeing the base of his shaft I can tell its thick too. Oh no hes looking at me.

{Point of View over}

"Are you okay Yoshida?"

"Yeah Im sorry Sakai..."

"Hey its ok, here let me help you up. Haha, I can see that you changed. Thats a nice t-shirt." He said while pulling her up. The t-shirt she had on was cut low and it was bearing her cleavage. Yuji could see it exspecially with her kind of leaning over the way she was. Yuji's became hot and his blood boiled, he felt his palms getting sweaty while looking at her breast. As Yuji grabbed her hand, their grip moved over to his pelvis, making Kazumi's hand graze his package. Kazumi turned the deepest strawberry red. Yuji was sticking out quite far now. His dick was a magnet for Kazumi's eyes. The poor girl just couldn't help but to look at his length.

"Thank you Sakai." She said as she hugged him, she felt his chest against her breast, so she pushed herself into him abit more, he rubbed her back.

"Hey are you okay Yoshida?" Yuji could feel what could possibly happen, which was making him start to shake. Kazumi's hug was becoming more intense as well. She was begining to put her hips right up to Yujis. He could feel her on his dick and it was getting him harder. He felt Kazumi rest her head on his shoulders. "Look, I have to go Yoshida. It's getting pretty late and I don't want my mom to worry about me. I'm sorry. I have to get home, but we can do this again some time ok?" He gave her a little hug, grabbed his pants then ran out the door.

{Flashback over}

Yuji was laying there on the floor almost ready to fall asleep, but then he heard a whisper from his right side. "Hey Yuji, I'm...Im cold can u ahhhh...come and sleep with me for tonight, but you better not try anything funny!"

"Are you sure Shana?" Yuji asked sincerely. Shana heard the way he sounded so carring.

"Yes...yes I'm sure. Yuji c'mon get in bed. I'm pretty sure the floor is hard and cold." Yuji clambed into the bed, but kept his distance. He didn't see what Shana was wearing, although he wanted to. "Hey whats the point of getting in bed with me, to warm me up, if you're so far away? Get closer its okay Yuji."

"Well maybe you're cold because of what you're wearing. What are you wearing anyway Shana?"

"That jersey you told me to wear the first time you got me in her house."

"ANYTHING ELSE?!?!?!"

"Underwear of course! Gosh Yuji when ever I tell you what I'm wearing, you assume I have on underwear with it. Now get over here!" She said blushing. Yuji got up and open his curtains so the light of the moon would poor into his room. "Okay now I can see," he said "I don't want to grab anything, then get hit." He could see Shana's adorable figure now. He looked at her legs and was amazed by how smooth they were, he looked down at her ankles and feet, "Man im not even a foot guy but, but, she has cute feet!", he thought to himself. "She looks so cute with that oversized jersey on, sliding off her shoulder like that ahhhhh she so cute. Oh no not my!" He felt his cock move up abit. It had began to get stiff. Shana cought wind of this and looked down in the middle of his legs. She saw it abit before he moved. She began to think about what Ogata was saying about oral around some of the girls at school. She was standing by Kazumi at the time, but really got into what Ogata was saying. She began to wonder what Yuji's would taste like. "How would I even fit it in my mouth, and deep-throating, could I actually do that, with Yuji's?" She thought to herself, as another shiver went up her spine, "Yuji get behind me and lay down."

"Okay!" He said blushing and nervous. He laid down behind her. She was sticking her rear out abit, then he put his midsection against her rear-end. The feeling of Yuji against her made her blush and smile. It even cause another reaction she wasn't prepared for. She felt something get wet between her legs. "Yuji get your hand of my butt...oh yeah thats not your..."

"What do you mean Shana my hands are right here."

"Well wrap them around me I said was cold."

"Okay." He did as he was ordered, "Wow her butt is so soft, I mean I know she doesn't have the build of Yoshida, but she is very impressive. Her butt feels so incredibly soft. Its making me even harder. If this keeps up I'll be fully erected. What do I say to her? I mean, she thought I was trying to touch her butt. What is she going to think once im fully erected? But it feels so good against me."

"Good night Yuji this is great." _Man his dick is huge. Its gotten even bigger, its giant. Yeah he would diffently crush me if we did that_

"Good night Shana." _Wow her butt is so so soft I love it against me like that_

Shana was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was moving so much she woke up Yuji. But deep in the depths of her sleep, she had dreamed that Yuji was kissing her. He wasn't kissing her like a simple peck. But long passionate kisses using his tongue. He didn't only kiss her mouth. He also began to suck and lick on her neck. She moaned and grabbed the sheets trying to submerge the feeling, yet it was almost to intense for her. He grabbed her hand and put it on his cock. "Yuji I..."

"Shut up." He kissed her. "Shut up." he said after kissing her again. "Shut up." He said with a final deep kiss forcing his tongue in her mouth playing with hers, making her moan in his kiss. As he part from her lips she leaned foward with her tongue out and saliva coming out of her mouth. Her body begging for more. "You okay Shana? Wait don't say a word." He leaned down to claim her neck, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH YUJI YES MORE AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she was paralyzed with passion. He moved down to suck her nipples, moving his tongue in circles around them, earning moans and screams for more from Shana. He started to leave trails of kisses going all the way down to her belly button. Slowly he went lower and lower until...

After tossing and turning in her sleep, Shana woke up Yuji. Yuji noticed something was wet on his hand. He pulled it from the depths of the covers and it had came from in between Shana's legs he could tell. "Well its most diffenently not pee thats good. Hmm its kinda thick and clear...is she?" He moved the cover and looked in between Shana's legs and she was socked, "What is she dreaming about? I know girls can get a little wet, but gosh its like she already came. So Shana must get wetter than any girl, I know...I'm sure of it. This is crazy her folds must feel like heaven. I shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. I should probably get back to sleep." With that Yuji looked at the 12:30am bearing clock and fell asleep.

Shana's eyes flew open at 3:00am, for some reason she just couldn't figure out. She usally didn't wake up in the middle of the night like this only in less there were trouble and everything had been fine. She scratched her lower back and felt something against her hand. "Oh gosh even now Yuji." She slowly and cautiously put her hand on his mid-section. Examining the wigth of his shaft, she wrapped her fingures around the base, and began to pumped gentaly. "That is one impressive...wow that doesn't sound like me. Why...why...why am I like this with Yuji. I love him, but I'm treating him like...Its so warm in my hand though. I wonder how it feels with out any clothes on? I want to touch it so bad, but what if he wakes up." Shana began to lightly squeeze at his shaft, this granted her muffled groan from Yuji. She quickly snapped her hand away, "Oh no if he wakes up, hes gonna think im...I know what I'll do." Shana had hatched a brillant idea so that she could feel on Yuji. She began move her ass against his dick making him harder and harder. "I wonder if I can get it blown up all the way like this? Its pretty large and hard all reardy but I think it can get even bigger." With that, Shana started to move slowly in circles so she wouldnt wake up Yuji. While, Shana was trying to get Yuji hard she was begining to get wet. Some of her juices began to slide down the side of her thigh. She squeeked with a start. "Hmmm maybe I should just stop....Well good night Yuji."

Next Morning

"Yuji", said Shana, "I'm going to come in late to school today, I have to talk to the Chanter of Elegies about something. I'll catch up with you at school though. When you get home we're going to train your butt off okay?"

"Okay. See ya there Shana." Yuji ran off to school. When getting there he saw that the normal desk had been replaced with joined two-seater desk. With in the desk was Kazumi Yoshida sitting in the spot next to his seat, smiling, blushing, and waving at him. He sat down next to her and he saw a note on his side of the desk. Upon opening it, he saw Kazumi blush even more. It read:

Dear Sakai,

For a few days now Ogata and I have been playing this game. She kinda made up. Its called Extreme Truth or Dare and well this is all because she bought a train ticket for me to go out of town with her for a week-end once and also payed for the hotel room and bought a spring Kimono for me all for the same trip. She already knew it would take me a while to pay her back. So she told me "you don't even have to pay me back all the way. Just give me half for the room and the train ticket will be free. But, since you're not paying me all the way, I want you to play a game with me as friends. Its called Extreme Truth or Dare. Who ever chickens out first has to take the other person out to eat at any restarant they choose and who ever wins gets to make the loser do something really embarrassing. Since we know each other inside-out, I guess this is just gonna be all dares huh? Each dare has to be EXTREME of course so EXTREME that it has to be hard for the other person to do. It has to strike fear in them to do so."

And so, well ahhh, its come to this, she dared me to...jack...you...off...in class...if you don't want me to, thats fine, im so sorry Sakai. She said "Its the perfect setting with the conjoined desks, no one will be able to see you. We're also watching an educational movie today, so its perfect. And if you're thinking _yeah no one can see us not even you Ogata_ well my proof that you jacked him off, will be his cum on your hand, show me after class...or chicken out."

Im so sorry Sakai I feel so stupid and nasty asking you this, but, if I can or if...you let me jack you off then just nod your head at me after reading this and tell me when you're ready :'(.....

Love, Kazumi Yoshida

Sakai sat and thought for a while to himself about what he was going to do, "I always like to help my friends and from a guys point of view this is a great way to help a friend." He looked over at Kazumi and nodded, which caused her to give a shy smile, turning sun burnt red, and moving closer to him. As the lights turned off, Yuji grabed her hand and put it on his already hardend dick. When Kazumi's hand felt it she gasped. She was suprised by how large it was when fully erected. She slowly began to unzip his pants and pull it out. "I'm sorry Sakai.", she thought has she curled her fingures around his large member. Sakai made a very low groan at the touch of her hand. She hadn't even started yet and he was already making noises. How would he not expose both of them when she started jacking him off? How would he keep quiet when he came? She began to move her hand up his shaft having a slightly ferm grip on it moving the skin with it. Kazumi was blushing like crazy, but was begining to get into it. She felt herself get slightly damp, moving her hand faster and faster, making Yuji donate small moans. She felt how his dick was begining to twitch with pleasure. It had been a little over 15 mins since she started. Having to take a break every so often when the teacher would get up and walk. At the twinty minute mark and a few minutes before class was about to be over. Yuji had grabbed one of her breast and was sqeezing it kind of tightly. She could tell by the exhausted look on his face he was about to cum. He leaned over to her ear and whisper, "Ahhhh..."*breath**breath*"Yo..Y...Ahhhhhh..Yoshida Im about to cuuummmmm...". Yuji didn't know how much he could take, he knew he was about to explode. Yoshida was really good for it to be her first time. She knew just how to stroke his dick the right way, she even did extra movements to make everything more sensual. Such as, extending her pinky, or moving her hand in slight circular motions up and down his shaft. She even spread his precum over his dick to get it wet. Kazumi's eyes shot open when she felt something warm and thick poor into her hand in front of his dick. Yuji's cum sprayed out all over her hand.

. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MMMMMMHHHH....HHHHMMM..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...", Yuji had screamed out during class. Everybodys' neck twisted toward him looking at him like he was insane. "Ahhhh..sorry I...Ahhh had a pain in my side and it hurt really badly sorry everybody." And at the perfect time, the teacher got up saying that class had ended. Yuji put his dick back in his pants and Kazumi began to get up. She bent over and thanked Sakai. Yuji responded with a "NO...thank you." Ogata came over to her smiling very hard and took Kazumi out of class with her.

Mean-while when Yuji was first gettin in to class, Shana met up with Margery at the park. The two of them had been talking about rinnes they have been killing and their partners in battle. "Hahahaha yeah Satou and Tanaka are good boys. They'll do anything for me. Tanaka is more like a little cousin or brother, but Satou...hahaha, he cares for me. He just shows it in a different way. You have your Mystes and I have those boys. You know one day Tanaka was sick and Satou did everything all by himself. He even tried to help me in fight a Rinne, knowing that he couldn't really hurt that rinne, but he still charged in, I had to _reward_ him."

"Re..Reward him???" Shana butted in. "You mean you...you kissed him?"

"Haha kissed him? Kissed him? Yeah I _kissed_ him, right on his dick. I Sucked him up, you silly brat. Yup it was pretty fun too."

"You sucked him up?"

"Yeah, I took his cock and sucked it. I was pretty impressed with his size too-hahaha. Really though, he was like a grown man. I crawled over him, while he was watching t.v., haha, he looked at me like I was crazy, then I grabbed his hands and put them on breast, he was like what the hell? hahaha. I reached in the little hole guys have in they're boxers and I pulled out his dick. He was hard already it was cute hahaha. Soooooo, I jacked him off abit. Then before he could say What are you doing lady!?! I put his dick all the way in my mouth as far as I could go. Yeah he had one hell of a reward thats for damn sure. Its not bad at all either...You should do it for your little Mystes boyfriend hahahaha."

"WHAT!?!?! I have to go!" Shana said blushing as she ran off. As she got to the school, she sinced a rinne drawing closer and closer. She walked passed the bathroom, and heard her...HERRRRR, that melon breasted woman that was trying to take Yuji way from her.

"Ogata...I did it." Yohsida shamful said.

"WHOA!" Ogata exploded, "are you sure you didn't make him cum more than once? What the hell? He was really loaded. It looks like you put your hand in a bucket of sperm. I bet Yuji is hung like a horse too." Ogata picked up Kazumi's cum stained hand. Her tongue grazed over it. "Hmmm. I dear you to lick it Kazumi."

"SHE SAID YUJI!!!!" Shana thought to herself stuned. When the color of everything around her was distorted at sign of a seal. "Crap theres a rinne here. I better go and find Yuji." Outside, the Rinne was making it's way closer to the school. It was a rather large discusting look rinne, with large arms that had bolts in the lower part of them, a very fat stomach and small pointless wings on its back. Its head was large and had a bear like snout. With its buggy eyes it could see Shana and Yuji flying toward it. He roared with anger and fear, knowing he wasn't really strong enough to take on a flame haze. Shana droped Yuji hard on the ground, Shana was pissed. The flames of her sword were burning larger. She made a quick slice in the middle of his body, seperating the upper and lower half of his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Yuji", Shana thought, "how could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?" She sliced rapidly at the Rinne. When she thought she was done with it. She walked over to Yuji and held her sword to him.

"Shana? Whats wrong, what are you–" Yuji questioned.

"I may be dying" The Rinne said, "But I'm gonna take you with me, you good for nothing flame haze RHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The Rinne's body parts floated up, ingulfed in flames, came together, and created a large fire ball. With a large cannon blast, it shot at Shana.

"NO SHANA!!!" Yuji jumped in front of Shana with the Azure ring. The flames went out and Yuji fell to the ground. He slowly got his knees, before he knew it he heard Shana cry out for him.

"YUJI! Yuji you stupid idiot. You could of been hurt. You'd would died. Why did you do that Yuji?"

"You had you back turned, you would got hurt very badly or worse, then what Shana?" Yuji got to his feet with his back not far from a wall. He almost lost his balance as Shana pushed him against the wall.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Dammit Yuji I didn't want you get hurt either. I worry about you Yuji. Dammit can't you see that? Well since you helped me so greatly in battle I want to thank you....and give you a reward."

"Oh great more melon bread." Yuji thought to himself, but his thoughts were scattered when he felt Shana's body press against him. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on his lips. After that first little kiss, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her and shoved her tongue in his mouth. She moveed it around franticly, exploring every crevice of his mouth. Yuji grabbed Shana's butt under her skirt, making Shana's eyes widen quickly, and pulled her in closer to him. To get back at Yuji, she started to rub his erection which was full now. She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. She looked down in astonishment, seeing how attractive and large it looked. She saw the precum cumming out of the head. Wondering how it felt, she put her thumb over Yuji's juice and rubbed it over the head of his dick, attaining soft pants from Yuji. "Now your reward." As Shana finished her sintense she got on her knees, gave a few pumps on Yujis shaft, which made Yuji close his eyes and moan. But Yuji's eyes would fly open when she put his head in her mouth. His skin tasted...amazing he tasted so wonderfull. His member was so rock hard, yet the skin was silky smooth. Shana took in more loving the texture of his dick. She wanted to get his dick as wet as she could. Her head began to bob up and down. She was really getting into her work. The Flame Haze hadn't takin his whole dick in yet the furthest she went down was about 2/5 of his dick, he was really big. She used her saliva to jack him off while sucking him. Each time Shana's head would change Direction on his dick, Yuji would scream out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHANNNNNNNNNNN...NNNNAAAA AHHHHHHHHHH YES more Shana please more."

Shana's Point of View~

It suprised me too, but yeah I was sucking Yuji's dick and I was doing it good too. Well thats what his screams and moans told me. I was begining to get into it way more than I tought it would. I couldn't help it though it tasted so good. I mean Yuji was yelling I hadn't even taken in his entire dick yet. Not even half of it but he was still making lots of noise. He said, "Shana it..it feels so good ahhhhh..." And it did, I began to moan on his dick, it felt good in my mouth there was something, I couldnt't actually put my fingure on it but he was feeling so right I loved it. I decided I wanted more. So I took more in my mouth. Taking him about half way and he made this cute little yelp as I went further down. Then, I noticed the seal around the area had finally droped, although I didnt care I wanted more of Yuji. I tried to go down to about 3/5 of his dick which, I could make that but it was getting kinda hard. When I got down to 4/5 of his dick he yelled really loudly and grabbed my head, but I went up really fast cause I choked on how big his dick was. But then I thought about Kazumi Yoshida and it really Pissed me off, so I grabbed his dick with my right hand, crattled his balls with my left then took 4/5 of his dick in my mouth. As I was slowly pulling back up feeIing the thicker skin of the head of his cock against the back of my lips, I saw her from around the corner, and she saw us hahaha...perfect. Knowing that she saw, I winked at her then shoved Yuji's legnth all the way down my throat and it felt good for both of us. The vibrations from me moaning was turning Yuji on more and more, he was getting really fired up. My nose was touching Yuji's pelvis. Kazumi ran off. I thought to myself HA take that. Sure you jacked him off but Im sucking him up so good. Your never gonna beable to match what I'm doing for him right now. I pulled my head back slowly, very slowly as I watched Yuji's shutter at the warmth, the softness, the wettness, the feeling of my mouth on his hot dick. My hands began to rub in all my dripping saliva massaging every part of that sinsitive region. It was almost like playing with a rod of wet clay. Although it was hard and stiff, the outside of it was wet, dripping, with thick liquids, that you felt you had to rub in to get it all the way stable. Yuji was almost shaking at the bliss I was giving him. There was so much of my saliva, I looked on the ground and there was a little pool of it in between his legs. I used this time of just playing with him to stock-pile more saliva in my mouth, so I could give him the wettest head he'll ever get. Yuji's dick was beyond soaked. I used all my spit as a lubricant, using my hands seductively, moving them sensualy on the head of his dick, on his shaft, and on his balls. After looking at his balls for a while, I finnally took them in my mouth as well. But his dick was so drenched, it hit the left side of my face and left it completely wet. I used my right hand to play with his shaft and the base of his cock, then my left hand was stroking his head. My ears picked up Yuji cry out my name, "SHANA!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! YES!!!" Noticing that I was rubbing all the lubricant away, I needed to get it wetter. I wanted Yuji to cum in my mouth. So, I looked up at him, loving the exasperated look on his face, I smiled at him and kissed the head of his dick. A single kiss made him shutter. I guess it teased him. I couldn't believe somthing that seemed so nasty, so sinful, so looked down upon...could be so fun.

I was ready for my next adventure with him. I swipped a side of my face pushing my hair behind my ear. Tilted my head to the left and took in taking his head in my mouth. I rolled and wrapped my tongue around it, before sucking on it. I got more aggressive, I started jacking him off and sucking him up, I took his full length in my mouth again, Yuji put his hands on the back of my head and through my hair. My head was moving from the back of the head of his dick, all the way to the base rapidly now. Pushing my head down more I heard, "Shana..IM ABOUT TO...", I went back up to the head of his penis looked at his flushed face and went back down to the base of his shafted in a quick jolt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAA....Oh Shanaaaa...ahhhh..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I was expecting a large burst to cum from him but I got that and more. It was warm and thick and it poored down my thoat. He shot several times in my mouth. With each time making him yell and scream my name in such pleasure. He came so much, some of it was cumming out of the sides of my mouth, so I used that to get his dick wet again. I sucked the head of his member abit harder, while putting both my hands on his shaft and pumped, while twisting my rists and rubbing my juices all over his dick. I noticed that his movements became almost robotic as I sucked his extravagantly sensitive head. Lunch was almost over, so we had to get back to class. As I was coming up from the base of his shaft I sucked on him as hard as I could making a bit more sperm cum out. As I took his dick out of my mouth he made a cute little wimper of weakness. He was panting like crazy, breathing harder than ever, his knees buckled under him, but he quickly cought himself. I finnally got off my knees, while wipping my mouth, and licking the left over cum off my lips. I enjoyed the taste of Yuji's cum, I wanted more.

He looked at me and said "So was it as good as melon bread?"

I hit him in the stomach and calmly said "See ya in class Yuji, and remember after school more training."

He closed his eyes and said "Su...sure Shana."

{Shana's Point of View over}

Yuji cought his breath, zipped up his pants, and began walking back to class. "That was the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life. what was up with that? Did Shana some how know that Yoshida jacked me off? Is that why she did it? Should I do something for her? I wonder. What should I do about Yoshida for that matter? Oh gosh what if Ike found out what she did to...this is getting really bad. I thought fighting a Rinne here and there was enough trouble, but looks like my social life came to bite me in the butt." Looking into the classroom, Yuji saw that Kazumi had her head down and Shana had her head yeld up with pride. Kazumi got up and ran out. "Did Yoshida see Shana and I...why WHY WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I'd better go by her house after school and say something, she can't be so sad."

Hours later after class Shana met up with Yuji. "Hey Yuji, remember you have training lets get home so we can start. You better not try to give me some kind of lame story, lets just get home and do this okay?"

"Shana may I just stop by the library, I have to get something for school please Shana. After that I'll come straight home. I'll even stop by the store and get you an entire case of melon bread." Yuji said confidently.

"Fine take as long as you want I'll be home waiting. I can't wait thank you so much Yuji." She said as she hugged him. "See ya there Yuji." Yuji went running off in the opposet direction to Yoshida's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door. No answer...he knocked again...nothing..."Yohsida, its me Yuji come on. I want to talk to you." Yuji breathed a deep sad sigh and turned away directed toward the store. He quickly ran his errand for Shana, though walking home gave him time to analyze things. "I'm sorry Yoshida. But, Shana...she cares about me, she sucked me...I meant had oral sex with me today, and it was good, really good. The best thing I have ever felt. These melon bread buns are good, but there not good enough for Shana. Maybe it's time I did something for her. I guess its settled I will, I'm gonna–", Yuji was interrupted by a wooden stick that was swung at him, but he dogded it. He looked at a suprised Shana.

"Nice job Yuji, and you got the melon bread. Lets go up stairs to your room and eat it then we can train. Don't worry Wirhelmina is gone so I can go up stairs with you without her saying anything. Although your mom is napping" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him up stairs. Yuji had seen that Shana still had on her school uniform. Yuji was really infatuated with the way Shana looked, she was so radiant, so beautiful. Eyes still locked on the way that skirt moved up and down, the way it swayed from the side to side as Shana moved, was capitivateing to the young Mystes. Yuji calmly began to de-clothe himslef as Shana ate her melon bread with her eyes closed. Staring at her eatting her melon bread with her back against the wall, he got off his boxers and revealed his fully erected member.

Shana opened her eyes, "The melon breads so–Yuji what are you doing?" Yuji got closer and down on his knees. His hands were smooth and warm, as they crawled up Shana's legs, to her thighs, and under her skirt, pulling down her black panties. Shana felt Yuji laying kisses on her delicate thighs, she whimpered from the sexual tension. "Okay Yuji thats enou–AHHHHHHHH!!!" The flaming haired, blazing eyed hunter cried out from the finger going inside her depths. Come hither, the digit motioned inside her, sending blissful ecstasy throughout her body. She tensed up and squeezed the melon bread that was in her hand. Trying to avoid the pleasure she took another bite of melon bread. The melon bread fell to the ground when Yuji started to lick her nether lips. "AHHHHhh Ohh yuji." Shana forced out, never feeling such temptation before. She started to breathe and pant hard as Yuji's movements became faster and more aggressive. Yuji was taking large broad strokes with his tongue trying to cover as much as he could. He could tasted Shana's juices pooring all over his mouth. They were somewhat sweet. Amazed by how wet Shana's was without even cumming yet, Yuji thought of a way he could get her to cum. Once Yuji had his stradegy fully planned out, he dipped his tongue inbetween Shana's labias, sending electric waves of paradise in Shana, causing her muscles to stiffen up.

Her hands travled through Yuji's hair as she couldn't really control her actions anymore. Yuji was making her feel too good. He was licking franticly inside her. She gasped and moan loudly. Trying to keep her volume abit lower so she wouldn't wake up Yuji's mother. Shana's teeth clinched down on her bottom lip to muffle the noises that were coming out of her mouth. This effort was ebolished as Yuji licked her most sensitive area. He wrapped as much of his lips around her clit as her could and drove his finger in and out of her, completely rearranging Shana's passed frustrated facial expreation, to a desprate looking cry for help, with her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out, she had lost all control. Yuji was happy with the results he was getting but he wasn't completely satisfied. He wanted her to explode. He started flicking his tongue on her clit wildly, making her moan and scream abit at times. With the combination of him fingering her she was getting closer and closer to what he wanted. Yuji used one of his hand to rub circular patterns around her clit and he shoved his tongue as far as he could inside her, as the ecstasy was becoming to much for her to bear, Shana pushed him off with all the stregnth she could muster, and Yuji gazed in awe as she squrited all over his floor.

Yuji just sat there and watched as she kept squirting for while screaming. She finally went limp and almost fell over but Yuji cought her. "Hey that was a little much for you wasn't? Dont worry Shana Im gonna take care of you." He put both her legs on his shoulders so she couldn't push him away now. Palming her ass, he pushed her into his face again, causing her to gasp in shock. He started to lick her as fast as her could. Doing jaw gymnastics on her nether region. Shana was making exhausted screams with the titillation of Yuji's task. He could taste her cum on her nether lips, but he wanted to taste it fresh. He started licking circles around her clitorus. Shana was leaking all over his tongue. So much of her juices were comming from her. They slowly traveled down the sides of Yuji's mouth. Shana was now screaming and moaning uncontrolably again, with the additon that Yuji began to bounce Shana up and down while moving his tongue inconceivably fast. "Ohhhhhh Yuji, Yuji I'm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She couldn't even finish as her nectar splattered out all over Yujis face and in his mouth making her shake violently. She bucked her hips and tried to move Yuji's face from inbetween her legs cause he didn't stop licking, while she was still cumming Yuji feasted on her clitorus, sucking on it along with her magma. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...YUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ahhh." She panted.

Yuji picked her up and put her on his bed on her stomach. Her lower half of her body hanging off the bed. Teaseingly {my own word) he licked her fluids off her inner-thighs, then he began his raid once again, but from behind this time. He was licking hard with deep strokes of his tongue. He spanked her and sucked her labias gentally. She grabbed the sheets as tightly as he could, it was too much for her, he just started but she already felt like she was about to erupt. With a few more licks, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIII YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS." She came in his mouth, and Yuji took it all with perfect precision.

"Shana, can you do something for me."

She breathed for a seconded before answering, "Yes...."*breath**breath*"anything."

"I want you to put a seal over the house, so you can scream as loud as you want with out waking my mom." Yuji suggested.

"Okay, be gental with me Yuji okay." She raised her hand and everything around them became a different hue of red. Her hair and eyes changed to a strong crimson. Shana was still bent over on Yuji's bed and the floor. She was about to pull down her skirt but Yuji's hand grabbed hers.

"Its okay leave it. I tried to get you as wet as I could, you came a whole lot Shana, and you taste so good."

"You tasted wonderful too Yuji, I love the taste of your cum, your dick."

"This is gonna hurt, but it will begin to feel good."

"Remember Yuji, be gental with me, your cock is so big and wide, so really Yuji be careful." Yuji put his dick on her soaked labias, and rubbed it up down teasing Shana. "Okay just do it, Yuji it feels so good, already just put it inside me!"

"What did you say Shana?" Yuji taunted.

"FUCK ME DAMMIT!" Yuji forced his dick inside her tight, wet pussy. Shana's walls closed on him even tighter the further he went inside her. The more Yuji went inside her the louder her moan grew. Finally her felt her barrier. He looked at Shana with a smile on his face, she smiled back and nodded. He took his dick out abit then jammed it back in her busting her hymen. Shana cried out in pain and felt tears almost come to her eyes, then her head fell flat on Yuji's bed. Yuji slowly began to put the rest of his dick inside her. Easing himself inside her as slow as possible. Making sure Shana could adjust to him. Yuji put more and more in until his pelvis was touching her buns. He began to pull out slowly, causing Shana to exhale in pleasure. Even making some of her juices come out a drip down her legs. Yuji pulled out, until the head of his dick was all that was in her, then he pushed back in. Seeing that she was getting use to his size he began to pick up his pace. He grabbed her soft buttcheeks and started plowing into her.

Shana and Yuji were both panting heavily and screaming out. Everytime Yuji would colllide with her and push himself inside her all the way, she splashed out all over him, he wanted her to cum all over his dick and get everything even wetter. Shana was squeezing Yuji's blankets as tightly as she possibly could. It was feeling so amazing and she was screaming and moaning loudly. If it wasnt for the sealed zone the entire neighborhood would hear her. Shana was clamped down so tight on Yuji's member he was surprised he could move it so easily inside her. Yuji knew that Shana was about to cum, on a count on her putting her hands on his hips tring to push him off of her. But Yuji wasn't having that, not this time. He grabbed her arms and put them on her back holding them down with one arm, then put his fingers through her hair and started to pull it. He was ramming inside her hard now, getting deep as he could. "Yuji...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I'm about tooooooooooooooooooooooooo....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shana spilled all over Yuji's dick and balls. Her cum shot out hitting his pelvis and even his stomach abit, then dripped to the floor.

Yuji let go of Shana, and from being so exerted, she dropped and lay limp on his bed. He picked her up and impaled her on his dick, causing her to scream. "Ahhhhhh Shana you its so tight." Yuji grabbed her fleshy rump and started moving her up and down. Her juices started dripping down his shaft, on to his balls, then on the floor. Yuji was matching Shana's moans, he started to lift her and drop her faster, she was screaming pledding for more. Yuji was panting and breathing heavily, they were both close and about to meet they're apex. "YESSSSSSSS SHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"OH YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They both exploded, Shana had a complete downpour on Yuji's dick. Yuji came so much in Shana his cum began to spill out of her. They made a puttle of mixed juices on the ground. Yuji took Shana over to his bed, laid her down then, rubbed some of the sweat of her forehead. She was panting and completely exhausted. She crawled to the edge of the bed, and laid up side down. Next, she pointed his dick down, and forced it down her throat. He began to work her face with his dick and started to moan. Shana cupped his balls, stopping the liquids from getting in her eyes, she could taste her own juices on his dick. Yuji bent over and started eatting her out so he could get things extra wet for they're next trip. Once he thought it was wet enough, he pulled his dick out of her mouth with a bridge of saliva connected to it.

He started rubbing his dick on her labias teasings her again. Finally he put it in earning a deep sigh from Shana. Yuji probed his dick rapidly, he was fucking her fast and unrelenting. She wrapped her legs and round his waist and her arms around his neck while her nails started to dig and claw at his back. Begging for more Shana was panting like she had ran 500 miles with out stopping. Yuji was getting as deep as he could inside her and moaning alot himself. He looked down at his firery queen and smiled. She started to try to push him off again, but then the thoughts flashed through his head. Remembering how she always domanated over him as a powerful flame haze, but now he had control and he was getting her so well. He quickly grabed the back of her ankles and pushed them to the back of her ears, then he began to jackhammer into her pussy. This made her to scream uncontrolably loud. The moans were met by Yuji's lips and muffling them with a kiss. Yuji started to moan and scream with Shana. Shana arched her back and squeezed down on Yuji's dick tighter than she had before. "Yes Shana ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it feels so good. Your so flexable Shana, yes yes."

Shana started excreting all over his dick. "Yuji Wait wait please Yuji.", she begged, "Yuji I can't take I'm gonna cum so much this time I can't Yuji I...I love you waaaaaaaa....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...FUUUUUCK."

"SHANA!!!!" Shana released her nectar and felt Yuji's cum rocket through her. It was hot and thick, with large amounts to match. They both exploded everywhere. Expelling their juices all over each others bodies and all over Yuji's bed. Yuji collasped on her tired and worn out. He looked up and his flaming goddess, seeeing that she was so listless she could barely open her eyes. They were sticking together with their sweat. Yuji gave her a kiss and the seal dropped. It was a long passionate kiss, that Shana couldn't do anything to control, she was spent. Yuji and Shana were laying next to each other holding each other tightly. They kissed once more, before looking deep in each others eyes.

The seal dropped and Shana's dark hair was restored. "Yuji that was great, I wanna suck on you more next time okay? I wanna suck on you alot Yuji you taste so good and I love your cum."

"Okay, Oh Shana..." Suddently they heard the front door open.

"Indeed I am Home."

~End


End file.
